


A Discussion of Marriage

by Gluckdrache



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: Ross has a difficult topic to discuss with George. His lover is a jealous one after all. Still, perhaps with the right incentive, George will concede..





	A Discussion of Marriage

He lays there with George sprawled across his chest, his fingers gently running through the blond curls he loves so dearly. George had returned just a few hours prior from a trip to London and had immediately sought Ross out. He never handled the separation well and needed so much reassurance in the early hours they were together again that the dark haired Poldark still loved and adored him. Ross thought it was endearing and sweet, seeing this soft and needy side of his lover. George could be downright clingy in a way, and if it was anyone else hanging on his arm Ross might be inclined to be annoyed with them. He could never be so with George, not after all he had put the man through when they were younger because Ross had been incapable of telling the boy his feelings at the time. There had been pulled hair and pushes into frog ponds, teasing. So much teasing. George had been miserable, and Ross had been the cause more often then not. Not anymore though. At least, that’s what Ross hoped. He could still vex George quite easily at times, but the hostility was gone.

Sensing his lovers mind wandering, George turned to look up at the man, the glossy blue eyes reflecting the inquisitive thoughtfulness before he spoke. “What is on your mind my love? You’re very quiet tonight.” He said in a voice so calm and sweet it made Ross’s heart ache. A soft smile stretching on his lips, he reached out to gently touch the man’s cheek now, stroking it with his thumb. George’s skin was still somewhat flushed from their earlier lovemaking. “I was admiring you, as always.” Ross teased, pulling George up closer to kiss him softly. “There is something we need to discuss however…” This new mention of a new topic had the exact reaction he had wanted to avoid. George sat up quickly, and Ross could see him mask a wince as his hips shifted too soon after having been enthusiastically abused.

“What has happened Ross? Has someone discovered—” George started but Ross cut him off with a finger against his lips. Smiling he leaned in to kiss the man’s lips again with a chaste peck. “No, my love, it isn’t that.” He pulled George back into his lap as he sat back against the headboard. George didn’t relax again but he situated himself more comfortably, clasping his hands at the back of Ross’s neck. “It seems as if my father and uncle are of one mind lately. I think it has to do with my father’s poor health. He wishes me to take a wife.” George stiffened in his arms, his blue eyes widening before he quickly glanced away before responding. 

“And you’re considering it?” George asked, not wanted to hear the answer really but the practical part of his brain told him he must. “It is something we must both consider at some point is it not? If you wish to be in Parliament at some point, there are certain expectations…” Ross said in a way that made George frown further. He was usually the one reminding the unruly Poldark of what was expected and what was proper for men of their station. It was a little reassuring when Ross tightened his arms around his George’s waist.

“I love you George, you know this….whatever marriage occurs for either of us, know that I want nothing to change between us.” Ross’s dark eyes could piece any armor, and just as easily George’s heart. Deep and consuming, a man could drown in them. Or a woman, as the case soon may be. Despite how they would like things to remain as they were now, they both knew It would change with the addition of a wife in the mix, be it Ross’s or George’s. George was so soft hearted and lawful, cheating on a woman he agreed to be faithful too would be difficult for him. Ross, not so much, though it was nothing he relished to think about. “W-Who have they been suggesting?” George finally said after a time a Ross shrugged his shoulders. “There are a few women, but my cousin Elizabeth seems to be the favorite. I thought it might be best as well seeing as she is aware of my preferences….though not my preference for you.” Elizabeth had been one of Ross’s best friends growing up, until it was no longer proper to see one another alone. They had still remained close through the years however and she was kind and sweet and good. She would make an amazing wife for someone. Ross even imagined their children and how very Poldark they would be. “…I do not think she would scorn me for remaining close to you…” No, his dear Elizabeth would be understanding and true. 

George was silent for a few minutes then let out a heavy sigh. “There are worst matches I suppose…and I believe as well she would be able to overlook your misdeeds.” He received a sharp pinch on the rear for that comment. “You’re no misdeed of mine.” Ross teased. “You are the very idea of a good deed. A great deed even. You who are my salvation in this dull world.” That brought a smile to George’s lips and he kissed Ross briefly. “Very well, if you are to wed….then Elizabeth is the better choice…but that will leave only poor ones for me in the future.” Ross shrugged his shoulders lightly. “You could marry her instead, and I shall remain a crotchety old bachelor living alone by the sea if you prefer.” George tapped his chin thoughtfully with a long slender finger as if to consider the idea. “Very well, I’ll accept. When I have my first child they will dearly call you ‘Uncle Ross’ and pull up the flowers from your gardens when they play just so you’ll chase after them.”

Ross chuckled and George smiled, the tenseness from earlier gone now. They both knew these discussions were not over. There was no need to hide things from each other as they had long since learned they worked best together. 

“Now…” Ross said, rolling them over so George was on his back under him “…enough talk of wives and parliament. The only thing I want to discuss, is how best I can serve you now my pet.” He finished, nipping at George’s jawline.


End file.
